


daddy needs to express some rage

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [59]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: Streaming, Berserker - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheerful Destruction Of Life And Property, Comedy, Cover Art, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy, Deadpool - Freeform, Destruction, Drama, Dubious Morality, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fights, Fun, Funny, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Inspired by a Trailer, Killing, Mercenaries, Murder, Music, Rage, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Scary, Serial Killers, Weapons, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool in kill-mode. Scary and funny by turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy needs to express some rage

* * *

 

01\. **The Prodigy** \- Firestarter // 02. **My Chemical Romance** \- Blood // 03. **Bloodhound Gang** \- Fire Water Burn // 04. **Goodnight Nurse** \- Milkshake // 05. **Prince** \- Let’s Go Crazy // 06. **Basement Jaxx** \- Where’s Your Head At // 07. **MC Hammer** \- You Can’t Touch This // 08. **Limp Bizkit** \- Break Stuff // 09. **Scissor Sisters** \- I Can’t Decide // 10. **Linkin Park** \- One Step Closer // 11. **DMX** \- Bring Your Whole Crew // 12. **Queen** \- Another One Bites The Dust // 13. **Blur** \- Song 2 // 14. **Boney M.** \- Ma Baker // 15. **Disturbed** \- Down With The Sickness // 16. **The Chemical Brothers** \- Out Of Control // 17. **Beastie Boys** \- Sabotage // 18. **Rage Against The Machine** \- How I Could Just Kill A Man // 19. **Bobby McFerrin** \- Don’t Worry Be Happy // 20. **Slash’s Snakepit** \- Serial Killer // 21. **Groove Addicts** \- Drift // 22. **LL Cool J** \- Mama Said Knock You Out // 23. **The Offspring** \- Come Out And Play (Keep ’Em Separated) // 24. **Fatboy Slim Feat. Beastie Boys** \- Body Movin’ // 25. **Eminem Feat. DMX & Obie Trice** \- Go To Sleep // 26. **Beck** \- Loser // 27. **Alien Ant Farm** \- Smooth Criminal - Smooth Criminal // 28. **Everclear** \- Local God // 29. **The Prodigy** \- Breathe // 30. **The Chemical Brothers** \- Block Rockin’ Beats // 31. **Talking Heads** \- Psycho Killer // 32. **D12** \- Fight Music // 33. **Shihad** \- The Big Lie // 34. **Beastie Boys** \- You Gotta Fight For Your Right (To Party) // 35. **RBX feat. Eminem** \- Remember Me? // 36. **Metallica** \- Die, Die My Darling // 37. **Outkast** \- Hey Ya // 38. **Rage Against The Machine** \- Killing In The Name // 39. **Warren G** \- I Shot The Sheriff // 40. **Linkin Park** \- Session // 41. **Escape The Fate** \- It’s Just Me // 42. **Reveille** \- Plastic // 43. **Royal Crown Revue** \- Hey Pachuco! // 44. **System Of A Down** \- Chop Suey! // 45. **Kanye West Feat. Daft Punk** \- Stronger // 46. **Rage Against The Machine** \- Calm Like A Bomb // 47. **Nelly** \- #1 // 48. **Alice Cooper** \- Vengeance Is Mine // 49. **Teddybears** \- Cobrastyle // 50. **Rob Zombie** \- Dragula // 51. **The Beatles** \- Maxwell’s Silver Hammer // 52. **The Veils** \- Jesus For The Jugular // 53. **Prince** \- 1999 // 54. **Chrome Division** \- Serial Killer // 55. **The Blues Brothers** \- Jailhouse Rock // 56. **Eminem** \- The Way I Am // 57. **Robbie Williams** \- Let Me Entertain You // 58. **Techno Syndrome** \- Mortal Kombat // 59. **Shihad** \- Sleepeater // 60. **Weird Al Yankovich** \- White And Nerdy // 61. **The Hives** \- Hate To Say I Told You So // 62. **The Only Ones** \- Why Don’t You Kill Yourself // 63. **Fatboy Slim** \- The Rockafeller Skank // 64. **Cherry Poppin’ Daddies** \- Zoot Suit Riot // 65. **Everclear** \- Rock Star // 66. **Kiss** \- The Devil Is Me // 67. **The White Stripes** \- Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix) // 68. **Megadeth** \- Sweating Bullets // 69. **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** \- The Time Warp // 70. **A Perfect Circle** \- Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/daddy-needs-to-express-some-rage))**

 

* * *


End file.
